Falling in Love in France (Part 1) (Book 2)
Hey guys, ChaseZuma45 here. Just a reminder, please do not edit this article, or add photos to it. You are welcome to comment and give me suggestions. Thanks!!!!! ~ChaseZuma45~ = (Have patience guys, the story will get longer and better :) Hope you guys will like this next book!) = Prologue: One year had passed since the pups invitation to France. They have fully matured, and grown stronger. Chase and Skye have come closer and closer together, almost inseparable. The other pups figured out about their relationship, and most all them accepted it, except Zuma. Hope you like book 2! (I’ve changed the form to dialogue now. I decided it would be easier.) Characters: Chase Skye Marshall Zuma Rocky Rubble Ryder Delta Dakota Baxter Lance Ginger Hope Dialogue (The pups were packing their things in their pup-houses. Chase entered Skye’s room.) Chase: Hey Skye (licks her forehead, like he always does) Skye:*blushes* Hey Chase, are you done packing? Chase: Yep, so I decided to come help my favorite girl in the world. *wink* Skye:*quiet giggle* Thanks babe. Well, I’m almost done, but can you put my extra collar in my bag? Chase: sure! (In an hour, all the pups had finished packing, and they were loading the plane for an unknown location) Rubble: Why haven’t you ever told us were in France we are going to? Marshall: Yeah! And how long we're staying there Rocky: And WHERE we are staying at! Ryder: *Laughs* You’ll find out when we get there. All pups: Awww... *whimper* (The pups boarded the plane and sat in pairs, with Chase and Skye in one pair) Skye:Oh Chase, I can't wait to see where we’re going! I hope it's Paris! Chase: That would be perfect. Well I’m going to take a nap right now, night. (Licks her between the ears, Skye lays her head on his shoulder and falls asleep as well) (Zuma was whispering to Rocky, motioning over to Chase and Skye.) Zuma: Does that bother anyone? Rocky: I think its sweet that they're together. Whats with the negative attidude? Zuma:*Sigh* I just wish I could find love like them *whimper* Rocky: Oh Zuma, you will. I promise. (Plane just landed, all of the pups were alseep. Rubble woke up right as they landed, and decided to wake all of the pups up.) Rubble: Guys!*shaking all the pups awake*We're here! Paris! (Skye's ears perked up and all of the pups started to wake.) Skye: Oh my goodness! Chase! We're in Paris! Chase: *looking around sleepily* Wow this place is *yawn* amazing! Marshall: OH LOOK, LOOK, LOOK! The Eiffel Tower! Ryder: And theres the hotel we are staying at! (He pointed at a HUGE hotel, 30 stories, with gold, gilded lions all around it) All pups: The Lyon Hotel?! No way! Chase: *thinks to himself* This trip is going to be amazing. = For previous part click here = = For next part click here = Category:Fanon Stories Category:Stories Category:Episodes Category:Fanon Episodes Category:Parts Category:PAW Patrol Movies